The Snape Who Stole Christmas
by crbrgmi
Summary: For any person / Like the one who just pulled your sleeve / Has a special story / You must see to believe. The Grinch Who Stole Christmas with a Harry Potter twist!


_**The Snape who stole Christmas**_

For any person

Like the one who just pulled your sleeve

Has a special story

You must see to believe

This is about a certain someone

Whose name I can't remember

Was there the tragic Christmas

Which year I cannot render

She was a special someone

And I know this to be true

Saved Christmas in her school

So it can be enjoyed by even you

There was also a man

Who was mean, to top them all

He hated Christmas the most

One glance of his sour face will even make you fall

Though, no one knew why

He hated Christmas so

Maybe his shoes were on too tight

Or his head was not screwed on just right

But I think

The most likely reason of all

Was this man's heart

Was two sizes, too small

His hair was black

His skin was white

He liked Halloween better

For he could really be a fright

He stalked in the magic school

Hating everyone he met

No one thought he ever smiled

For his scowling face was always set

This girl, whose name I still don't remember

Thought he did have a heart

And he did smile

He just let those feelings come apart

She believed she could change his view on

This Christmas holiday

So she said to her friends,

"This year, I'm going to stay."

So stay, she did

At her magical school

She planned her ideas

And thought her a fool

And then, one day

On fair Christmas Eve

She was attacked by a man

With blood on his sleeves

The small-hearted man

Came to her rescue

Then he disappeared

Though she thought to pursue

She searched high

She searched low

She couldn't find him

Or, at least she thought so

What she didn't know, however

Is this small-hearted man

Was watching her

Knew that she can

She just had to look harder

Which he knew she could do

And find him she did

Though their meeting was over too soon

He cursed himself

He hated himself

He hated her

For finding him herself

He cursed

He spat

He hated Christmas

As far as he could throw his hat

So that very night

When all went to sleep

He left his shoes in his room

And tip-toed as quiet as a sheep

He went to Slytherin

Where all presents were laid

He took his wand

And got rid of the mess the presents made

He went to Ravenclaw

Where stood a large tree

Where stockings all hung

In ones twos and threes

He whipped out his wand

And burned them all up

And went to Hufflepuff

And even broke a special cup

At last, and finally

Towards Gryffindor he went

He apparated the Christmas stuff

And didn't care where they were sent

He trotted off back to his room

Where he sat on his chair with a deep, heavy sigh

And pondered what the students faces were like

And knew they'd all cry

On Christmas morning

The students all woke

Only to find that their presents

Were stolen by a bloke

They all slummed

To the Great Hall

Where breakfast was laid

But they couldn't eat at all

Then, the first young girl

Remembered this all from a movie

She ran up to the Staff Table

And thought this all groovy

She knew who stole all the gifts

Though she knew she wouldn't say

And decided to change his feelings

About fair Christmas day

She stood in front of the crowd

And spoke so every one could hear

She spoke about Christmas

And why it was so dear

She said "Christmas comes no matter what.

It comes with ribbons

It comes without tags

It comes without packages, boxes or bags"

She turned and faced the teacher

Who was getting ready to explode

She smiled at him

Which set him in a mode

She shook her head at him

And with a loud voice

Told him what Christmas is

Even without toys

"You can't take away Christmas

For it doesn't come from a store

For you see Christmas

Means something much, much more"

Snape, I remember now, looked around the hall

He looked around, then back at the girl

Who continued to smile

And he didn't feel the need to hurl

He, oh so suddenly

Smiled back at her

Understanding what Christmas was

Was no longer such a blur

He held his chest

As something hurt inside

He jumped up from the table

And had the feel to cry

He clutched his chest

As his heart grew and grew

That's when he was feeling things

Things he never knew

The girl ran to him

And asked him what was wrong

He looked at her and told her

"I feel like singing a song"

The girl jumped up

And squealed for joy

As she knew

This man was no decoy

She pulled him up

And held on his hand

And began singing

Knowing his emotions were finally uncanned

The whole school stood up

And sang along

To this strange tune

This lovely Christmas song

The all held hands

And sung in a group

And for Professor Flitwick

Snape had to stoop

And as the song ended

Hermione, I now know what her name was

Knew Snape had changed to a new man

On this fair Christmas


End file.
